


Something New

by rinbunn (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Other, Roll to seduce the dragon, Scratching, dragon/tiefling, mild injury during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/rinbunn
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little magic to be able to fuck your dragon boyfriend. (I just wanted to write Fell getting railed by Vosk in dragon form)
Relationships: OC: Fell/OC: Vosk
Kudos: 9





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Fell is my tiefling shadow magic sorcerer and Vosk is his shadow-brass dragon bf

“F-fuck Vosk, oh fuck that’s, yeah.” 

Fell’s fingers dig into the soft pillows beneath him, the fabric giving way as it crumples in his grip. He pushes back against the dragon, moaning as he feels large claws push down at his shoulders, pinning him in place. He knew it would be different, feel different, from every other time Vosk had fucked him, but he hadn’t expected such a change in sensation. 

The brass of his scales is blissfully cool to the touch, but where they are joined is an exposed heat that never seemed quite as intense with Vosk’s humanoid form. He was warm, yes, but never anything like this, and that was to say nothing of the difference in size. The amulet glowing around Fell’s neck keeps him significantly larger than his usual form, and the matching one around Vosk’s ankle has shrunk the dragon, but Vosk still looms over him, his body massive even like this. 

Vosk has him bent over the mass of pillows and cushions that form his bed, one of his dicks pressed fully inside Fell while the other is trapped between their bodies, grinding against him. He is well and truly pinned, barely able to move beneath Vosk’s weight and hold as the dragon rests his chin against Fell’s shoulder. 

“Still.” Vosk’s voice is lower, raspier than he’s ever heard it and the word comes with a puff of shadowed smoke, the ghost of its heat sending a shiver down Fell’s spine. He can feel its shadows melding with the ends of his hair, mingling into a shared, intangible darkness. “Allow me a moment to enjoy you like this.”

Fell nods, closing his eyes to relish the feeling of being so thoroughly claimed. Vosk had been careful with him, easing him into the stretch with meticulous preparation that had left Fell’s legs shaking before Vosk had even entered him, and the moment of respite is welcome. He breathes deeply, the scent of Vosk’s smoke still lingering in the air, pleasant and soothing even as his body begins to protest the strain. He ignores it, focusing instead on the dull burn of the stretch, biting his lip as he fights the urge to grind down against the bed.

Vosk releases his hold, claws raking gently down Fell’s back before grasping at his hip. Fell shudders, arching into the touch without thinking, and gasps as he feels Vosk bite around the back of his neck. He goes still, every nerve alight at the rows of sharp teeth pressed carefully against his skin, the pressure just light enough not to pierce it. Vosk pulls back for a moment, more shadowy smoke billowing from him as he speaks.

“Mm maybe I’ve taken too long with you this time. You aren’t usually so impatient. Perhaps you require assistance?”

Fell moans as Vosk bites down at his neck once more, just hard enough that if Fell made any sudden moves he would cut himself on the sharp teeth.

“V- Vosk. Please. You know what I want.”

There’s a snort of laughter, but Fell doesn’t care as Vosk pulls out agonizingly slowly before slamming back into him, biting down on his neck as he does. Fell chokes on his words at the bright flash of pain, pushing back against the teeth. Vosk growls, smoke from his mouth mixing once more with the shadows of Fell’s hair, rising in clouds around them. Fell whimpers as Vosk’s other hand pins down his shoulder, preventing him from moving any more than permitted. 

Vosk fucks him hard, grinding into and against him in perfect rhythm, Fell gasping as he’s filled, the heat and size almost, but never quite too much. He tries at first to meet the thrusts, struggling to get any kind of leverage with his legs, but gives in, eagerly taking what Vosk gives. His tail curls up, first in pleasure and then with a goal, its length sliding between their bodies to wrap around Vosk. The dragon bites down when Fell tightens his grip on the length pinned between them and Fell can’t keep back a shout of pain as the teeth sink deeper into his flesh, certain to do damage. Despite it, neither of them hesitate in their movements, and Fell begins to shake in Vosk’s grasp as pleasure builds and he gasps for breath.

“Please, Vosk. Need- need a little more. I’m so- fuck I’m so close.”

The dragon simply slows his pace, ignoring Fell’s desperate whimper. He thrusts deep and slow, teeth and claws a sharp counterpoint to the motion and Fell is unable to get enough leverage on the soft bed to push back against him, or even to get any kind of friction against his own dick pinned beneath him. He whines, fingers grabbing desperately at a pillow, his orgasm steadily building but remaining just out of reach. 

“Vosk.” His voice is pleading, the words falling from his mouth without filter. “Please, please, harder. Faster. Need you please, need more, I-“

His words cut off with a ragged gasp for air as Vosk snaps his hips into him, setting a brutal pace that has Fell panting and struggling in his grasp. He barely recognizes the noises coming from his mouth and when his vision finally whites out he simply whimpers Vosk’s name, burying his face in the pillows as he cums. 

Vosk doesn’t relent, fucking him through his orgasm and chasing his own pleasure as Fell tightens around him. Fell murmurs encouragement, using the last of his energy to focus on the movement of his tail, moaning when Vosk cums in and on him, the heat of it nearly too much on his sensitive nerves. Vosk releases his neck, repeating Fell’s name as he rides out the last waves of orgasm, the claws on his hip digging in and ripping down his side and leg. Fell shouts at the pain, unable to help himself, but moans as it turns to heat, a burning aftermath that has him pushing back against the dragon’s touch.

When Vosk is done with him, Fell is a panting mess, simply trying to catch his breath as the dragon pulls out and away. He feels a pang of loss for a moment as Vosk leaves his vision, but he quickly returns with a wet cloth and a small bottle.

“My apologies,” he murmurs as he hands over the bottle. “I did not mean to get so rough with you. I’m afraid I let myself get caught up in the moment.”

Fell laughs, relaxing into the gentle touch of Vosk cleaning him up. “You know I like it, and you know I don’t really bleed anymore. What’s the worry?”

“I still have no interest in causing you permanent harm.” The dragon huffs, shadowed smoke blowing over Fell’s skin in a gentle warmth.

“Which is why I let you do it.” Fell smiles at him, pulling a claw close so he can kiss the top of the scales. “I trust you, Vosk.”

“Drink the healing potion. I know you like the marks, but this is too deep to let you heal over naturally. It will likely scar even with the potion.”

“Mm fine. But only if you lift me into bed because there is no way I’m getting up there on my own right now regardless of size.”

“Deal.”


End file.
